In many applications, it is necessary to store electrical energy. In particular for vehicles having an electric drive or electric motor, it is necessary to provide a sufficient electrical charge and to store same in an energy store of the vehicle. Electric vehicles, in particular electric cars or electric bicycles, require efficient electrical storage systems for the drive thereof which provide sufficient electrical energy for an electric drive, in particular for an electric motor. In many cases, lithium-ion accumulators are used for this purpose. In order to provide the required amount of electrical energy, a multiplicity of energy storage cells, in particular battery cells, are combined to form an assemblage or a battery pack. In the case of conventional energy storage apparatuses for storing electrical energy, the energy storage cells are contacted by means of conventional contacting methods, in particular by means of resistance welding, laser welding or clamping. These conventional contacting methods have a relatively high level of complexity, wherein the contacting of the multiplicity of energy storage cells within a housing of an energy store takes a great deal of time and causes considerable manufacturing complexity. Furthermore, the contacted energy storage cells cannot be replaced within an energy storage system produced in this way or can only be replaced at considerable cost. The energy storage cells used in a conventional energy storage system have in part a very high energy density, and therefore the energy storage cells or battery cells can overheat during charging and discharging procedures. However, the energy storage cells contacted with conventional contacting devices offer only relatively restricted options for cooling the energy storage cells sufficiently. Accordingly there is a need to provide a contacting apparatus for contacting an energy storage cells for an energy storage system, which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional contacting devices and permits reliable frictional electrical and mechanical contacting of energy storage cells.